Generation of Miracles
The Generation of Miracles (キセキの世代 Kiseki no Sedai) is an all-star team of Teikō Junior High. It is a team of 5 players, each with their own exceptional talent. The team won the junior high school Nationals the last 3 years, but the five players are now scattered across five different schools,Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 1 rivaling each other in high school basketball competitions. Notable is the existence of a sixth phantom player, Tetsuya Kuroko, who, even though he is not officially part of the Generation of Miracles, was their sixth man and is closely affiliated to them. Because they are legends among high school basketball, Kagami has set his eye on each one of them. As ambitious as he is, he aims to defeat them and become the number one in Japan.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 54 Kuroko has agreed to help him get to the top. The Generation of Miracles are easily the best players in the league, only being rivaled by players like Kuroko, Kagami, the Uncrowned Kings and arguably Himuro. History The Gate The gate is a figurative image of the threshold that only extraordinary players can pass to qualify as geniuses, and reach the same level as the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 14 Because the GoM were (and still are) the best players of the basketball league, it's considered impossible for a player apart from them to bypass the closed gate; as the power of the GoM is absolute. The only exception so far is Kagami, who forcibly pries open the Gate (symbolizing his growth has finally reached the level of the Generation of Miracles). Kagami's jumping power is so overwhelming that he can dunk from the free-throw line. The Oath "The Oath" is an agreement/promise the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko made when they split up after Junior High school. This oath has only been briefly mentioned by Akashi during the meeting of the GoM, though it did seem to carry some importance. During that meet, Akashi says that everyone looks like they haven't forgotten the oath yet.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 During the Teikō flashback arc, it was told that Akashi wanted to prove that by having the Generation of Miracles play against each other in high school competitions; Akashi wants to compare their strength and to make sure that there is no one who is stronger than them. Akashi wants to eliminate anyone except for themselves so that they can go against each other on their actual strength. The Generation of Miracles made their oath without Kuroko after their graduation ceremony. Akashi promised that Kuroko would definitely join their battle (oath) even though Kuroko's goal is different than them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 227, page 18 Weakness All of the players from the Generation of Miracles have one commonly known weakness: while they all have talents surpassing the capabilities of regular high school sportsmen, they still have a high school boy's physique. This means that should they use their talents to the maximum limit for an extended period of time, their growing bodies can't cope with the overexertion and their talents become more of a burden than a gift. In other words: their strengths are also their weaknesses.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 9 Members Player profiles Kise profile.png|Kise's player profile Midorima profile.png|Midorima's player profile Aomine profile.png|Aomine's player profile Murasakibara profile.png|Murasakibara's player profile Akashi profile.png|Akashi's player profile Trivia *The Generation of Miracles (including their sixth man Kuroko and manager Momoi) each have a representative color, expressed in their names. Most of them (except Kuroko) also have the same hair and eye color. These are: **Ryōta Ki'se: Yellow **Shintarō '''Midori'ma: Green **Daiki 'Ao'mine: Blue **Atsushi 'Murasaki'bara: Purple **Seijūrō 'Aka'shi: Red **Tetsuya 'Kuro'ko: Black (as in "shadow") **Satsuki 'Momo'i: Peach :The ejected member, Shōgo Haizaki used to have light grey hair, corresponding with the '''hai (灰, English: ash) in his name. However, when he quit the club and re-appeared in the Winter Cup, his hair was much darker, nearly black. This may be symbolic for leaving the miracle team-to-be. :Further more, the head coach at the time, Kōzō Shirogane, and former captain of the Teikō team, Shūzō Nijimura, both have color themed kanji in their names. *The Generation of Miracles hair colours match their Zodiac signs' lucky colours. *All of them are now in a team supervised by a former player of the Japanese national basketball team. *The Generation of Miracles all awakened their ability naturally, while their captain Akashi Seijūrō has forcefully awakened his ability the "Emperor Eye". It was revealed that Akashi has two abilities unlike the rest of the Generation of Miracles who only have one. Who is your favorite Generation of Miracles member? Tetsuya Kuroko Ryōta Kise Shintarō Midorima Daiki Aomine Atsushi Murasakibara Seijuro Akashi References Category:Teams Category:Generation of Miracles